


Devil’s Sympathy

by funkymonkey99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Not Romance, One Shot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymonkey99/pseuds/funkymonkey99
Summary: Tubbo looking at the photos of Schlatt crossed out, the mistrustful gazes frompeople he barely knows, the way Tommy won’t quite stare at him in the eyes. Tubbo knew he could fix it. Just a little pain to fix a lifetime, right?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Devil’s Sympathy

Tubbo sat down on the edge of Snowchester’s docks and waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he had a vague feeling it was Tommy. It was always for Tommy wasn’t it? Tubbo had been so close to death, just the tiniest bit ago, and yet he found that he was unfazed by it. Optimism, what did that matter now? He could be the happiest person on the server, he could shine the brightest. But that couldn’t get him out of the cloud he was born under. Nothing ever could.

He opened the chests that he had placed next to him, with a few items to help his spiral. 

_This is just making it worse,_ he thought to himself. Tubbo was surprised to find he didn’t care.

He pulled out the album at the bottom of the chest, its sides worn down and smelling faintly of vodka and cigarettes. At that moment, a strong gale blew through the harbor and it fell open, spilling its guts of photos along the dock’s ground.

Jschlatt tying Tubbo’s first tie.

Jschlatt crouched next to Tubbo, both of them pointing to their horns.

Jschlatt shining Tubbo’s shoes.

Jschlatt cutting holes in baseball caps to make room for the horns beginning to gain length.

Jschlatt tending bee boxes in the garden.

Jschlatt balancing a birthday cake on his horns.

Jschlatt and Tubbo riding bikes.

Jschlatt measuring Tubbo’s horns.

Jschlatt pouring Tubbo his first beer.

The photos didn’t end. They were everywhere. The wind blew and picked up a photo and stuck it onto Tubbo’s head, stuck on his left horn. 

It was jschlatt and Tubbo with horns bonking each other. Scrawled in his dad’s hand writing read the caption:

_Like father, like son._

Tubbo dropped the photos back into the chest. Tubbo pulled out the other item in the chest. 

Tommy had been doing his best to not think. For days, no thinking. Just mine, farm, gear up. Mine, farm, gear up. He didn’t want to think about the party that had happened just that week. He didn’t want to think about jschlatt appearing out of nowhere, resurrected just for laughs. He didn’t want to think about Manberg and war and, and, the _pain._ Sure it was all a laugh to them. Look everyone, it’s Schlatt! Back from the dead! 

Tommy knew he couldn’t even complain. Then he’d just look like an arse. Little Tommy is upset the big bad wolf came back. He didn’t want that. Jschlatt. Schlatt. For a moment, when Schlatt appeared, Tommy thought he was Tubbo. The profile, the horns. For a moment, they were one person. The minute that Tommy thought it, he felt wrong. He felt evil. How could he think that Tubbo was like Schlatt? After that slip-up, the night got worse. Schlatt, stealing his stuff. Schlatt acting like he was everyone’s friend. How fucked up could he be? Tommy felt angry, a seething hot rage. Schlatt, walking around and laughing. The man responsible for Wilbur’s death. The man responsible for Tubbo’s second life. And how cruel that Tubbo should grow to look like him with each passing day.

That’s when Tommy heard the screams. The moment they started Tommy knew they were Tubbo’s. But he still hesitated. He hated himself at that moment but part of him, just a bit, wanted Schlatt’s ghost gone. Just as quick as it came, it retreated and Tommy sped from the mine he was working on and sprinted to Tubbo. What if he was too late? What would he say? “Sorry, I was mining.” “Sorry, I was fishing!” What could he say to undo his moment of hesitation? As he ran faster the screams got louder. Oh god, they were so loud. Wails of pain. 

Tommy reached the edge of the dock, low on hunger, 4 hearts down from fall damages.

The smell. Jesus Christ, the _smell._ The stench of blood, that horrible metallic iron smell, everywhere. Blood, so much blood. The screams had stopped. They were just tiny sobs punctured with hiccups. 

Tubbo sat there, blood soaking his hair and his newly sewn Snowchester clothes. His eyes were wide open. He was perfectly still, staring at Tommy but not seeing him.

”Anything. Anything to look less like him. That’s all you wanted, isn't it?”

Tommy stood, arms limp at his sides, his head completely silent. Tubbo blinked at him.

”Are you happy? Are you proud of me? I’m not him, Tommy. I’m not him, not him, not him,” tubbo repeated, his hands clutching something. Tommy began to shake.

”Wil-Wilbur would be happy! This is what they all wanted, right?” Tubbo blinked, his eyes getting foggy. “This is what you wanted, right Tommy? Right? Right, Tommy-“

Tubbo collapsed onto the dock, the blood pooling around his head. A saw dropped to his side. His hands slackened and a not even fully grown pair of horns fell from their grasp. They hit the dock with a slight _thunk_. Not even fully grown. How could anyone be scared of someone not even himself yet? He looked so small, so small. Not even fully grown ringing through Tommy’s head. The blood began to seep into Tommy’s shoes, warm. It woke him.

”Oh god, oh fuck. Oh god, Tubbo. Tubbo, no. Jesus, oh- Tubbo.” Tommy fell to his knees, sword clattering to his sides. He scooped Tubbo to him. The blood saturated his shirt, blending into the red piping. 

_Guys! Please! Tubbo- Tubbo’s hurt. Please, hello? Anyone?! Please, he’s- he’s hurt bad._

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Someone’s gonna show. Someone will turn up. Just hang in there. Just wait a little longer. It’ll be okay.”

_thanks for reading! sorry for the pain - my first published fic :)_

_-wren wiley_


End file.
